Shattered Glass
by CauseILikeEmHot
Summary: Kim is very happy in La Push. What happens when Kim's sister, Bella comes to live with Kim. With her, Bella brings back her dark secrets, dark past and dark present. What happens when Paul imprints on Bella? M for rape and abuse .
1. Chapter 1 Promises

**Hey everybody so like you can see, I have re-posted chapter 1.**

**I have done so because the other Chapter 1. was not BETA-ed but this one is.**

**BTW. I'd like to thank my BETA .Winchester , without her this chapter wouldn't be as awesome as it is.**

Chapter 1: Promises

Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the ORIGINAL characters. No copyright infringement intended.

KPoV (Kim) – Chapter 1: Promises

I sat on the over-used love seat in my living room, curled up in Jared's arms whilst the Pack, my parents and I watched The Dark Night, a recently released movie. I snuggled deeper into my love's arms and sighed contently as he wrapped his arm tighter around me and placed a searing kiss on the top of my head.

The movie was getting to the part the Joker was forcing a Batman-wannabe to say his last words, when my phone rang, blasting out Daddy Yankee's 'Gasolina'.

I fished the Sony Ericsson out of my pocket and flipped the cover open, not bothering with the Caller ID, and put it on loudspeaker, "What?" I snapped into the phone, "I'm spending some quality time with my friends and family right now and I honestly have no time for petty interruptions."

"Easy there, Kim," teased Paul, chuckling lightly, "that time of the month again?" he asked. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing; he is always such a jerk!

"Nice to talk to you, too, my dear Lace." an eerily familiar voice chimed, its sound soothing, "But I guess if you don't want to talk to me…" the voice trailed off.

Then realization hit – the voice… the familiar comfort that I felt when I heard it… Lace, "Bells! Oh, God, I've missed you so much!" I shouted into the phone, not bothering to hide my excitement. But then I got mad, red spots clouding my vision, "What kind of older sister are you? Not even checking up on me in the… what… four years you've been gone?"

The Pack looked confused, but my parents looked downright horrified for some reason, "Kimberly-Anne Lace Lee, you hang up that phone now!" my mother, Anne, shouted

"What are you afraid of, mother dearest?" Bella's mocking voice rang through the phone clearly, "Are you afraid that I will reveal all your dirty, little secrets of which you've worked so hard to hide from my dear Lace?" she questioned, her captivating soprano voice as lovely as ever.

"What secrets?" I asked, looking towards my parents.

"Do you still trust me, Kimmy-Bear?" my sister asked, using one of her child-hood nicknames for me.

"With my life," I replied strongly, though slightly hurt; how could she think that I didn't?

"Well, sweetie, just wait… I promise that you'll find out soon," she stopped and her voice became pleading, "and honey; please, please, please promise me that you'll sleep over at your boyfriend's house tonight, and not with your parents."

"Why? And how do you know I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Lace, someone as gorgeous as you has to have a gorgeous, amazing boyfriend." She said, and I could hear the pride wafting through the phone, "And I promise; I'll tell you later, but you have to promise me first." She said.

"I promise," I said, completely trusting my sister, "just… I just want to know where you've been, Cookie Monster." I said, "Why did you run away from home? Why did you leave without me?" I asked in a small, timid voice.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't run away." Bella said, sounding exasperated, "Is that what they told you?! I was… sent… away by them," she said.

"Who are 'Them'?" I asked.

"Anne and Jeffry." Bella said in a cold, hateful voice.

"Mum and dad?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Don't listen to her, Kim," my father said, his expression pleading.

"We love you, honey!" my mother shouted

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Bella shouted, "I need a fucking smoke, or a double vodka shot or something to hit!" she muttered. "Look, honey, I'm coming to get you. I'll be at Jared's house tomorrow at three o' clock sharp… and I already know the address."

"You're coming?!" I squealed, and then it hit me, "Wait, how do you know Jared's name and his address?"

"My people," she said simply, as if that said everything.

"Your people?" I asked, repeating what she had said, "Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"No, sweetheart." She laughed, "See you tomorrow, honey," she paused, "I promise."

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise," she repeated, "and you know I keep my promises, come Hell or my period." She said with a short, melodious laugh.

"Oh, I remember." I said seriously, "Remember the 'if you say that again, I promise that I'll eat a straw-hat'?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ended up with a straw-hat in my stomach." She said, and we both burst out laughing.

"Bye, Lace," she said once we sobered, "oh, and Anne, Jeffry… you won't be able to hit your way out of this because this time… I'll hit back. Hard… very, very hard and when you least expect it. Trust me." And just like that she hung up, leaving me confused and slightly scared.

I looked up to see everyone staring, "You didn't mean it when you promised and said that you trusted her with your life, did you?" my father asked, his voice filled with hostility.

"Of course I meant it." I said honestly.

"Do you mean to say that you actually trust that good for nothing bitch that ran away from home and abandoned us all? She's probably a prostitute, Kim. She's a liar and whore who probably sells her body for drugs and money… but at least she's good for something." My mother – no, Anne – ranted. My eyes started to water and traitor tears fell down my face. Jared pulled me tighter against his body and whispered sweet nothings to me as Anne continued her rant, "Will you seriously chose the whore over us… your family?"

"I trust her more than I trust my mother and father," I said in a cold tone, "and I sure as Hell respect her more than I respect you." I said as sobs racked my body.

"We're leaving," Jeffry said, grabbing both Anne's and my hand.

I pulled my hand free from his grasp and said, "I'm staying."

"Fine, be the bitch that you are." Jeffry spat, walking out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, I turned my head towards Jared and buried it in his muscular chest, inhaling his scent as he comforted me.

**Hoped you liked that one.**

**Once again this chapter was BETA-ed by .Winchester**


	2. Chapter 2 The Bruised Brunette

**Shattered Glass**

**Once again I'd like to take this opportunity to give my BETA StEkoWinchester-PyroBitch for going all the way AND beyond the call of duty :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the ORIGINAL characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Once again I'd like to thank my BETA Caution: this Fic is rated M for a reason – there are very dark themes, rape, abuse… etc.**

**((Rachel is Jake's sister, but Embry, not Paul, imprints her on. Claire is the same age as Kim, not her original age of two.**

JPoV (Jared) – Chapter 2: Bruised Brunette

"Fine, be the bitch that you are." Jeffry spat, walking out the door with Anne in tow. I felt myself shaking at their words, but calmed down as soon as my Kim hugged me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Her quiet sobs racked my body as they did hers, so I pulled her into my lap and kissed her head, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear and kissing the nape of her neck occasionally.

I felt myself start to get mad at their words after analyzing them, but I calmed down as Kim hugged me. Her sobs racked my body once more, so I pulled her to the couch and kissed her head, whispering that I loved her.

The other members of the Pack watched on quietly as I soothed my Kim, and I continued to sooth her until she calmed down. Emily walked over to Kim after a moment and handed her a packet of cookies, which I promptly stole half of, "Kim," I started.

"I know, I know… I'll start explaining." She said, a tired expression on her face.

"Kim," I said, putting my arms around her waist, "you don't have to explain if you don't want to." I said, thinking that talking about her sister may make her cry.

No, Jared, I was only crying because of what they said about Bella." Kim said, "Bella is someone I want to share with you all. She is an amazing person, she's my best friend, my sister, and my protector." She said.

"OK," I said uncertainly.

"Gather around, children… its story time!" Kim said to us all with a small, nervous laugh.

A few members of the Pack rolled their eyes and I smiled at my Kim, "So," she started, taking one nervous glance over at me, "as you guys know, I have an older sister named Bella, and by now, she should be seventeen-years-old. Bella has always been my best friend… and the reason she isn't with us right now is… well, when Bella was thirteen… she ran away from home… well, at least that was what I was told… I was only twelve at the time.

"One morning, I woke up and went to Bella's room, like I always do, so she could give me my morning chocolate" – she smiled and let out a chuckle – "and she wasn't there. In fact, her room was a complete mess – her paintings were on the ground and broken, some of her clothes were missing and all her stuff was either broken, missing or on the floor. I was only young, so I did the only thing I could; I screamed. When my parents came in, they told me that overnight, Bella had run away. I knew it didn't make sense because Bella had never run away from her problems… she always stayed back and fought and encouraged me to do that, as well. I thought it was weird that my parents were so calm, and it had always bugged me that Anne had a small smile on her face. Before today, the last time that I'd spoken to Bella was the night before she supposedly ran away." Kim said, putting air quotations on 'ran away'.

"Do you believe that she didn't run away?" Jake asked her

"Of course I do!" Kim shouted, fighting her way out of my arms and jumping to her feet, "I don't care if any of you think it's stupid to believe that… actually, I have three words for you: deal with it!"

"I didn't mean it that way, Kim." Jake said, desperately trying to escape the wrath that is my Kim. Even Leah didn't try and help Jacob, and she's his imprint as he is hers.

"You know you did, Jacob Black, so don't you dare say otherwise." Kim said.

Jacob shot me a pleading look and, pitying the idiot, I pulled Kim into me, "Kimmy," I whispered in her ear, "he didn't mean it that way."

Kim took a deep breath and looked over at Jacob, "I'm sorry, Jacob." She apologized, "It's just… I'm very defensive when it comes to when Bella left."

"Why don't you tell us more about Bella, Kim," Emily said with a reassuring smile.

Instantly, Kim's beautiful face broke out into a huge smile and I mentally kicked myself for not coming up with that idea earlier. "Bella… Bella was beautiful – inside and out. She was absolutely gorgeous and was the girl that every female wanted to be, and the girl every guy wanted to be with. She was the more exotic looking of the both of us, looking like an Greek Goddess. Her skin was darker than mine, but lighter than yours… and the best part about her was her eyes… they were such a beautiful, vibrant blue-violet colour.

"Bella, I remember, could convince anyone of anything if you were to look in her eyes… there are many, many people out there who fell to be the victims of Bella's eyes. Well, anyway, if a guy didn't find Bella attractive, they were probably gay. But Bella wasn't a bimbo… she had this sort of… gift. I later learnt that she was a Savant. She was a straight A+ student and all the teachers loved her because she was smart, sincere and kind-hearted… she looked like a Goddess or even someone out of Gossip Girl, but she was always sweet and nice.

"But, then again, Bella had huge pride; if you messed with her, all Hell would break loose. She wasn't someone to mess with, because if you messed with her, she'd have no mercy. So, basically… don't fuck with Bella unless you want her to make your life a living Hell.

"I remember, once, that this one girl called Bella a whore, and, in the end, the girl had to get re-constructive surgery and under-go over half a year of physical rehabilitation. But, even then, the other girl didn't give up or get the message. One morning at school, I was in the washroom and the girl, Laura, and one of her friend's snuck up on me. The other girl held me while Laura dumped some kind of yellow-green substance on me and wrapped me in toilet paper. After that, she slapped me and told me that it was a message for my sister, saying not to mess with her." By this part of her 'tale', I was shaking. Kim, noticing this, ran her fingers soothingly across my arm. I looked down at her face and smiled at her, thinking what I'd do without her.

"I hid in the bathroom stalls for the next two hours, missing my second and third period completely. When fourth period came around, Bella walked into the bathroom and started calling my name… and I replied. I was hiding in one of the stalls at the time, so she didn't see me. She was relieved to have found me until she opened the stall's door and saw me… and her eyes… they went so cold, so angry… oh, God… I would have thought they were contacts by how pale they were… they were almost a white-grey. I swear, when I looked into those eyes, I saw fire; a blue, raging fire of fury" – Kim shook her head and kissed me – "Bella asked me who did that to me, and I considered lying, I really did, but the look in her eyes stopped me; it was like an animalistic fury… so, anyway, I listed both Laura's name and the name of the other girl.

"Knowing Bella's temper, I expected her to hunt Laura down and leave her on the brink of death… she was so protective of me… but instead she just stayed with me, cleaning me up and singing softly to me, soothing me. She got a spare pair of clothes for me and made sure I looked presentable and fixed my hair up. When she saw the mark on my cheek, her eyes turned to steel… there was so much anger and hostility in them that I flinched and looked anywhere but her eyes. When she saw how scared I was, she took a few breaths and calmed down, fixing up the rest of my hair. By the time we had finished, it was lunch and Bella was leading me out of the bathroom and towards the general direction of the cafeteria.

"When we got in line for food, Laura spotted us and shouted, 'look, here comes the whore and her little pet!'" Kim continued in a bitter tone. I gently kissed her cheek, effectively calming her down, and she went on with what happened, "Bella bought some food for me and sat me down at one of the emptier cafeteria tables. I was glad when she did this, because I thought that meant that she wouldn't try anything."

"Why were you glad of that?" Paul asked, interrupting my Kim. I bit back a growl at his insensitiveness.

"Because if Bella did something to Laura that time, it surely would be something that would either leave Laura at the brink of death, or get her arrested." Kim explained, her petite fingers gently caressing my arm, "Bella has a very out-of-control temper. Usually, she can keep a cold, emotionless mask, but when she loses her temper, she really loses it. As I said, she has a very, very, very bad temper.

"Uh… yeah… so I was relieved, but my relief was short lived because as soon as I sat down, Bella jumped out of her seat and walked up to Laura. Laura, being the frigid bitch she is, said, 'did you hear that your sister and I bonded today in the bathroom?' and then, Bella lost it; she pounced on Laura and her friend, Nicole – the one that helped her in the bathroom.

"By the end of it, both Nicole and Laura had broken noses, three broken ribs, Nicole had several bruises and deep cuts that required stitching and three slap prints. Laura, on the other hand, had a broken leg and fractured ulna. She also had roughly around the same amount of cuts and bruises as Nicole and one slap print on either cheek. The last thing Bella did was slap Laura's cheek and whisper in her ear 'a bruise for a bruise'. By then the officers had just showed up – if they didn't, Bella would have done worse – so Bella walked over to me, kissed my forehead, told me not to wait up, and walked over to the officer with a shit-eating grin on her face, happily let him put the handcuffs around her wrists and went willing to the police station, but not before shouting 'happy healing, bitches' to Laura and Nicole."

"U-um… w-wow," stuttered Paul in an attempt to stop gaping

"Sounds like Paul and Bella would get along great!" Sam said with a smirk, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Bella always protected me, no matter what. I remember when I would sneak into her room at night and lay down beside her. Sometimes, it was because I was scared, or because I couldn't sleep, or just because I wanted to. I would be there beside her and snuggle with her, and she would stroke my hair and kiss my forehead… and I would breathe in her scent. Bella always smelt like strawberries and chocolate" – Kim unconsciously breathed in a deep breath – "She'd sing to me until I'd fall asleep and tell me how much she loved me and how much fun we were going to have the next day. She'd always been the adventurous one… the one who cliff dived and swam out into the deep oceans in the mornings just for fun…

"But, one of the most amazing things about Bella was her voice; she was a great singer and wrote her own songs, too. They were all beautiful… some were happy and light-hearted, and some were sad and depressing… but all of them were amazingly beautiful. She also painted and drew… Bella was very artistic, and everything she drew or painted was as amazing as a Da Vinci, original. Her painting were sometimes portraits, some were abstract and some were just… paintings. She showed happy times… like when she took me to this gorgeous meadow one summer, and some were just paintings of random things.

"There were some paintings of hers that were hidden… not meant for me to see… but I did." Kim said, her voice breaking and sounding like she was confessing to a murder, "There were a series of paintings starring a small, fragile brunette… they were all really sad," my Kim said, her eyes watering.

"One of them revolved around the girl with a razor in her hand, cutting her wrist with blood dripping onto the marble floor," Kim said, flinching at the memory, "There was another one… the girl was in a dark room… it was only lit by a small, flickering candle and there was one dying rose beside the girl… her arms tied to her feet. By the looks of the painting, the girl was rocking back and forth… but that wasn't the worst part of the painting… the worst part was that the girl was naked and bruised." Kim said, tears streaming down her gorgeous russet face. I leaned in and kissed the tears away, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"There was another one," Kim whispered, turning back to the Pack, "it was of the girl… she was naked and had her hands tied together in a praying action and there was a tall, heavily built man standing in front of her, belt in hand… whipping her." Kim said, the tears coming faster. "There was one painting that had a woman standing beside the girl in a kitchen. The woman had a red-orange rod in her hand and was pressing it into the girl's bare back… the girl's mouth opened in a scream. The stove in the background was turned on and it was red-hot. And the last one was of a girl standing in front of a mirror, her lifeless eyes gazing soullessly into it. She was naked, her body painted a vivid purple, yellow and blue colour. The girl was extremely thin, her ribs showing and her eyes tearing… and her mouth was open as if praying."

**((AN: in this Fic, Claire is Kim's age and Rachel is Jake's sister, but has been imprinted on by Embry))**

By now, Emily (Sam's imprint), Leah, Kim, Claire (Quill's imprint), and Rachel (Embry's imprint) were all crying softly. Kim cried for a few more minutes, as did the rest of the girls, before wiping her eyes and burying her face in my chest for a moment. The silence was deafening and by the time someone spoke, five minutes had passed, "Emily," my angel started, "may I please stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, Kim," Emily said, sporting a small, reassuring smile.

Kim lifted her head up and kissed me softly, "Jared," she whispered, "can you please stay with me?" she asked, looking up at me with doe eyes – she knew I couldn't resist them.

"Sure, Kimmy," I said, kissing her lightly.

"I think that we should all be at Jared's house to greet Kim's sister, Bella, tomorrow." Sam said, before looking over at Kim and adding, "If that's alright with Kim, of course,"

"No, no!" Kim said quickly, "I would love you guys there… I want my new family to meet what's left of my old family." She said with a small smile.

"OK, then. I want all of you to be at Jared's house at three o' clock, sharp." Sam ordered in his Alpha tenor.

***

Later that night, I pulled Kim into my embrace on the soft bed of the guest room, "Are you alright, Kim?" I asked.

"Just a little overwhelmed about Bella, but I'll be fine." She said.

"Oh," I said, wondering if I should bring up the paintings, "and the paintings?" I asked, immediately regretting it as Kim stiffened.

"I'm fine," Kim said, trying – and failing, miserably, I may add – to sound convincing, but I let it go for now.

"OK, get some sleep, honey… you have a big day ahead of you, tomorrow." I said, kissing her closed eyelids.

I lay awake, painfully aware of Kim's tears of pain… so I did the best think I could; I held her close and willed the pain away.

3rd Person PoV

After almost an hour of crying, Kim fell asleep in her loves arms, as he, too, fell asleep.

Kim's nightmares were haunted by the paintings she had seen over 4 years ago – the fragile brunette girl, who was worse off than the living dead, looked back at her. The little girls eyes were the eyes of her sister, looking over at her, accusingly. Even though none of the paintings showed the eyes of the girl, Kim knew that the girl was her sister… so automatically; the girl in the paintings took the eyes of her sister. The brunette girl looked at Kim with accusing eyes, raising her finger, pointing at her and whispering in a hoarse, broken voice, "You could have stopped this!"

Jared's night was not only haunted by his imprint's sobbing image, but much like the rest of his pack and their imprints, his night was haunted by the image that he had fabricated in his head of the paintings that Kim had described, painful detail by painful detail.

In the forests of La Push, two lone werewolves ran patrol, keeping their community safe, but they, too, were unable to keep their minds off the fragile, little brunette girl that their brother's imprint had described. Even the moon that rose high above them in the sky seemed to be upset.

Mother nature, too, seemed to be unable to think of anything else but the brunette girl that she had seen crying in the rain so many times, so she mourned. Mother Nature cried, raining down hard on La Push and Forks, Washington, like she frequently did.

Far, far away, the girl who starred in those paintings lay down on her bed, crying soundlessly. She has leaned how to cry without making a sound years ago… when she had leaned to keep herself quiet unless she wanted to endanger her sister

She, too, lay awake like most nights, until finally giving in and ingesting the pills that put her to sleep at once… but even in her sleep, the girl was never taken any mercy on, as she was attacked by a series of frequently viewed nightmares. She woke up screaming hours later, much like all the other nights. The girl, relying on her final resort, walked over to the fridge and pulled out two six-packs of beer cans, drinking herself into a drunken stupor, and before she knew it, she was unconscious.

**As I have warned before, this Fic is M rated for a reason… but, wow, that girl is seriously going to haunt my nightmares… this I know for sure. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Strawberries and chocolate

**Shattered Glass**

**Me: Omg! Guess What? Guess What? Guess What? Guess What? *jumps up and down on the spot***

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): What?**

**Me: I did this chapter all by myself!!!!!!**

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): *glares at me* Remember Sukaina, honesty is the best policy**

**Me: *thinking* **

***thinking***

***thinking***

**Me: Yup! That is exactly why I'm telling everybody that I did this chapter all by myself!**

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): Sukaina.......... *glares a 'Rosalie glare' at me* **

**Me: Fine, Fine. This chapter wouldn't be as awesometabulous-**

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): Awesometabulous?**

**Me: Yes, A mix between awesome, fabulous and fantastic. Now where was I? Oh yeah......... This chapter wouldn't be as awesometabulous as it is without my BETA ScarletEkoWinchester -PyroBitch...........Happy now?**

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): While you at it.............**

**Me: *mutters* Why don't you run over my teddy bear too?**

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): *sighs* Sukaina do you or do you not own twilight?**

**Me: *sighs* Fine; I do not in any way what so ever own The Twilight Saga or any of the ORIGINAL Twilight Saga characters **

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): And...................**

**Me: What now? **

**ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch (my BETA): *chuckles* Nothing really, just wanted to see if I could get you to confess anything else **

*********

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the ORIGINAL characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Caution: this Fic is rated M for a reason – there are very dark themes, rape, abuse… etc.**

**((All outfits and cars are on my profile))**

KPoV (Kim) – Chapter 3: Strawberries and Chocolate

A pair of warm hands on my hips woke me, "Five more minutes!" I moaned, pulling the blankets further over my body.

"Kim," chuckled Jared, "come on, honey… you don't want to be later to see your sister… do you?" he asked.

I jumped up as the events of yesterday came flooding back to me, "Please tell me that it wasn't a dream… please tell me that Bella is coming!" I whispered to Jared.

"No, honey, it wasn't a dream; Bella is coming." Jared whispered back, "Now, let's get you freshened up." He said picking me up bridal style with me giggling all the way to the shower.

***

An hour later, I was dressed and ready to meet be reunited with my sister. I was wearing a cute green and ebony velvet dress that brushed the middle of my thigh and hugged my curves slightly, a pair of form-fitting ebony tights, a pair of forest heels and a bulky necklace that rested at the curve of my breasts. My hair was slightly messy and fell in loose waves down to my shoulders and I had a smudge of pink lip-gloss on.

I smiled, satisfied with myself before walking into the kitchen, seeing Jared pigging out on three large sandwiches. "Where are Sam and Emily?" I asked, kissing his cheek briefly. I walked around the kitchen, searching for something edible, and ended up settling on a cup of coffee.

"My house – we are all going to eat there… but you can have some coffee first, if you'd like." He smiled.

I looked over at him, "Didn't you just inhale three large sandwiches that stole everything edible in this kitchen?" I asked him with a stern look.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm a werewolf, honey… what can I say?"

***

We entered Jared's house and I could already smell the various foods that had been prepared. The pack was sitting in Jared's living room, with his mother and father sitting amongst them, just conversing. "Good, you're here!" Jared's mother, Janet, said with a relieved sigh.

"We told them," Sam explained.

I nodded and focused my attention on Joe, Jared's father, who had started to speak, "Kim, sweetheart, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." He smiled.

"Thank you," I said, embracing him.

"… Let the human's eat first, or else there will be nothing left." Emily was saying, a small smirk on her face.

***

It was after I had finished cleaning the dishes that my phone rang. Hoping that it was my sister, I put it on loudspeaker, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Lace," my sister said, her sweet voice wafting through the receiver, "honey, I just entered La Push and I will be at Jared's in five minutes." She said.

"OK, Bells, I'll be waiting." I said softly.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting, then, should I?" she teased, her melodious laugh tinkling, "I'll see you in four." She said.

"Bye, Cookie Monster," I said with a smile.

"Bye, Lace." She said, hanging up.

As soon as she hung up, I ran into the living room, "She is going to be here in four minutes!" I said excitedly.

"We know," the Pack chorused.

"I was elaborating for those who don't have freaky 'Super Wolf-y Hearing.'" I elaborated, though I had completely forgotten about their lycanthropy.

"Riiiigghhtttt." Paul muttered sarcastically.

"Come on… let's go outside and wait for your sister," Emily suggested.

We all walked outside and I felt my panic rise; what if Bella didn't approve of Jared? What if Jared didn't like Bella? What if Bella wasn't proud of me? What if this was all a big misunderstanding and this wasn't my Bella? What if Bella didn't like me? What if Bella didn't like the Pack?

"Kim, breathe." Jared warned, bringing me to the realization that my lungs were deprived of O2.

"Your sister likes Pink." Quil stated.

"What?" I asked, confused at his sudden statement. My confusion didn't last long, because I soon heard Pink's Stupid Girl blasting from up the road. I looked up in time to see a really, really sexy red car glide up to Jared's house (Picture on Profile).

"Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Roadster." Jake whispered, "But...But...But-" Jake stuttered, stumbling over his words.

"But what Jacob?" Leah asked impatiently.

"My dream car – it is one of the most expensive cars… approximately 425,000 dollars…" he trailed off, "The engine is… oh, God… it is a 640hp mid-mounted V12." He whispered, still in awe.

The car pulled up into Jared's driveway, "Are you ready, Kimmy?" my Jared asked.

"As I'll ever be." I whispered.

"That is one hot car-" Jake started, but then the car door opened and out stepped the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long blue-black hair reached inches past her hips, cascading down in loose curls. Her long legs were accentuated by the heels she was wearing and her severely curvy body was accentuated by all the leather; leather bustier, leather jacket, leather mini-skirt and liquid leggings. She was tall – around 5'11 – and had this aura of confidence and sexuality. The woman was wearing a large amount of jewelry, and even a badge that said, 'you can never wear too much black'. Over all, she was a total badass and biker chick that looked like a dark angel - gorgeous and starless. Her head whipped to the side and searched amongst us, stopping at me, her blue eyes as clear and gorgeous as before.

"-And that's one hot girl." Seth finished.

"Lace," she said, her voice even more majestic than over the phone.

"Cookie Monster." I breathed, running towards her, enveloping her in a hug. She pulled me into a vice grip, as if she didn't want to let go, and held me as I sobbed into her, breathing in her scent; strawberries and chocolate, "Strawberries and chocolate." I breathed.

"Excuse me, honey?" she asked.

"You," I said simply, "you smell just like strawberries and chocolate." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling back to look at her, "Bella, your eyes…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, honey – they are more vibrant now." She said, "Now, are you going to do the introductions?" she teased.

"Yeah," I said, turning to the rest of my family, "Everyone, this is my long-lost, now-found, sister, Bella," I started, "Bella, that's Leah, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Embry, Rebecca, Colin, Brady, Sam, Emily, Seth," I said, pointing out each person, "and that's-" I cut myself off when I noticed the expression on Paul – he looked like he'd just seen the sun for the first time, like he was face-to-face with Aphrodite, herself… which, wasn't hard to imagine, at all considering Bella is gorgeous. Oh, no! Paul did not imprint on my sister! "Paul," I growled out, "you did not just-"

"Yeah, that's Paul." Jared said, effectively cutting me off, "Hi, I'm Jared." He said to Bella with a smile.

"So… you're the dude who stole my Lace's heart…" Bella said, looking him straight in the eye, "Well, I guess that means that I have a few questions for you – do you mind?" Bella said, but before Jared could answer, Bella continued, "Of course you don't mind! So, Jared Tinsel… just to make sure… you won't stab Kim in her sleep, have no criminal record, won't steal anything, won't cheat, won't rape her, force sex on her, won't break her heart, isn't a player, will protect her, and, for fucks sake, isn't involved with the Mafia?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

I laughed, "Bella, Jared's legit," I smiled at her over-protective antics.

"I know he is – before you ask… my people – but you never know… especially when it comes to the mafia… not a very friendly group, they are…" Bella trailed off.

I almost chocked on my own saliva, "You were involved with the mafia?" I asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Only temporarily." She said turning back to Jared, "Well?"

"I'd never break Kim's heart – I love her. She's the only reason that I breathe. She's the first thing that I think of in the morning and the last thing that I think of when I go to sleep at night. I love her more than I love anything else." Jared said, looking over at me with a smile.

"I know you love her – it's in your eyes… but how do I know you aren't involved with the mafia?" she asked.

I swatted Bella's arm lightly, "He isn't involved with the mafia!" I said.

Bella nodded and stared at Jared with a blank look on her face for a few moments before cracking a smile, "I have no doubt that you are perfect for Kim and that the answer to all my questions were 'no', except for protecting her. But, you must understand, that as the older sibling, it is my duty to give you that speech," I turned to Kim, "did Anna and her hubbie tell you about the 'Birds and the Bee's'… because, that would be too awkward if I have to tell you…" she trailed off, and I could hear the laughter behind me.

"They taught us that in school, Bella." I said, blushing lightly.

"OK, good," she sighed in relief and turned back to Jared, "Look Jared, you seem pretty decent to me," Bella said "but listen, if you break my sisters heart then I break you – no matter how muscular you are and that you have a posse of guys who may possibly be on steroids. Capiche?"

Jared nodded and Bella turned to me, "He's a good catch, Lace – keep him." She winked, causing me to turn a light shade of pink for the second time in five minutes.

"I'm glad that you approve of Jared." I said, smiling.

"Honey, you both love each other… how could I not approve?" she asked, pulling me into another hug.

"Let's go inside," Janet said, "I am Janet Tinsel and this is my husband, Joe Tinsel – we're Jared's parents." She said, smiling at Bella.

"Nice to meet you, Janet," Bella said with a smile, "you, too, Joe."

"Well, let's get your luggage inside." Sam said, taking a step forward.

"No, it's OK – I'm sure that I can manage," Bella said, walking to the back of the car and pulling out what looked like two very heavy black bags, with ease. Bella pulled her purse into her hands and locked the car, "Let's go." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Adrenaline Junkie

**Shattered Glass**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the ORIGINAL characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Caution: this Fic is rated M for a reason – there are very dark themes, rape, abuse… etc.**

**((All outfits and cars are on my profile))**

JPoV (Jared) – Chapter 4: Adrenaline-Junkie

I led Bella inside the house, marveling over the fact that she didn't falter whilst carrying the heavy bags, "Bella, Emily and I have been thinking, and decided that, if you want, you can have the other spare bedroom – Kim is using the other." Sam said with a smile.

"I couldn't possibly –" Bella started, only to be cut off by Emily.

"Nonsense, Bella! Kim's family is our family… and now that we've found you, we aren't going to let you go," Emily said with a smile and a sly wink to Paul who turned a delicate shade of pink.

Ha, ha! Paul bushed! Paul never blushes! "I guess it's OK," Bella said, "but let me know as soon as you get bored of me," she said.

"I doubt that that'll happen!" Kim said, "If your antics are even half as entertaining as they were when you were a thirteen-year-old, then we will never tire of you!"

"Lace, honey, I'm out of the puberty phase… I'm not that awkward anymore," Bella chimed with a smile.

"No, not that… though your awkward-ness was an extra," Kim replied, sitting next to Bella, who pulled her into her lap and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Why do you call Kim 'Lace'?" Paul blurted out randomly.

Bella glanced over at Paul and smiled warmly, "Kim's real name is actually Kimberly-Anne Lace Lee…"

"… And in case you're wondering, I call Bella 'Cookie Monster' because she makes the awesomest cookies. Ever. Bella, when we were younger, was very protective of her chocolate and cookies… it used to be an unspoken rule that if you touched them, you'd die." Kim said with a serous face, causing the room to erupt in hysterics, "No, I'm serious," Kim said "Trust me, I've been there, came back and dont wanna go back" Kim huffed shuddering with a far away look in her eyes

"I have an idea!" Bella exclaimed suddenly.

"This is the part where we run and hide." Kim stage-whispered.

"Come on, Kim! Don't be a spoiled sport!" Bella whined.

"Remember the last time you had one of your 'brilliant ideas'? We both ended up lost in the woods!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, we found camp, again… eventually." Bella countered.

"Yeah, the keyword being 'eventually'," Kim huffed.

"But you have to admit – it was definitely totally worth it!" Bella chimed.

"Well, yeah – it was! Especially the bears…" Kim trailed off.

Bears? I thought, concerned for my Kim, "Bears?!" Paul asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh, calm down! They were just teddy-bears!" Kim said with a giggle.

"Speaking of which…" Bella started, getting up off the couch.

Bella walked over to her bag, "What are you doing, Cookie Monster?" my Kim asked, her tone confused as Bella rummaged around, finally producing a small red bag.

"Guess which pink, fluffy animal I happen to have in this magical bag of mine…" Bella said, pulling out a pink stuffed-teddy.

"Cotton Candy!" Kim squealed, snatching the teddy from Bella's hands and clutching it to her breasts.

"Cotton Candy," I echoed, laughing with the rest of the pack.

"I know, right?" Bella replied, "I mean, she could have at least had the decency to give the bear a title… and what kind of toy is named after confectionary?"

"Yeah, well at least mine has a name!" Kim huffed, reaching into the red bag and pulling out a plush, silver-grey bear. It didn't escape my attention that it was the same colour as Paul's fur whilst in wolf-form.

"He has a name!" Bella protested.

"Which is…?" Jacob trailed off.

"Mr. Teddy-Bear-Man-Person," Kim stammered out between giggles.

"It's not funny! He just happens to have a very unique name!" Bella chided, "I mean, how many plush-toys do you know that are named Mr. Teddy-Bear-Man-Person?"

"Just one," Seth said with an approving grin.

"Exactly," Bella drawled in a 'Duh!' tone.

"Kim's right; I don't think we'll ever tire of you," Sam said with a smile.

"Now," Bella started, "about that brilliant idea of mine…"

"I really hoped that she'd forgotten about that," my Kim muttered.

Bella mock glared at Kim and smiled brightly, showing off her perfect white teeth, "So… like I was saying… let's go cliff diving! I mean, I've only done it once or twice… though I've skydived tons of times!" Bella said in one breath, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Skydiving?" Paul questioned, his frame shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I like to partake in activities that gets the adrenaline going," Bella said with a toothy grin and a wink.

My Kim groaned, "I always knew that she was going to become an adrenaline-junkie!"

"Look," Bella said, looking Kim in the eye, "I am going to go cliff-diving – with or without your consent – but the real question here is; are you coming with me?"

"Fine, Cookie Monster, just don't go all 'rebel' on me!" Kim said, raising her hands in surrender, "For future reference, if Bella wants to do something – no one can stop her… come Hell or her period, just like she said." Kim said with a wink to Bella, "Oh, and if your luck is particularly crappy… she'll do the exact opposite of what you tell her not to do," and throughout her speech, I couldn't help but see the similarities between Bella and Paul.

"So, you up for it, you girly-boys?" Bella teased with a flirty grin. A series of "Hell yeah" and "Fuck yes" echoed through the room and Bella smiled again, temporarily stunning Paul, "Good! Now, all the females… come to my room for bikini's" Bella said with an evil grin.

"Mmm… you kids go have fun; Joe and I will stay here – we have to clean up the house a bit," my mother said.

"OK." Bella said, smiling at my parents, "Ladies, we have a lot to discuss." Bella said unzipping one of her bags, pulling out a large purple bag.

"What's in there?" Leah asked, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

A slow smile spread across Bella's face, "Bikini's, bathing suits and summer dress'." She said with a sly wink to us guys, "All you girls happen to be around my size… and I happen to be an avid beach-babe… hence the bathing suits." Bella tuned towards my mother and smiled sweetly, "Janet may be please use your room?"

"Sure, honey! Just go right ahead." My mother said with a grin.

"Come on, girls." Bella said as she dragged Kim and Emily up the stairs by one hand, beckoning the other girls with the other.

***

"There is no way in Hell you are getting me to wear that!" Leah's voice floated from the upstairs room. There was a series of mumblings and then Leah's voice came again, "That's not a bathing suit! It's a fucking napkin!"

Jake shared a look with the rest of us, "I so hope Bella can convince Leah to wear that," he said wistfully.

"You girls ready?" Sam called out.

"Yeah, we are almost ready – Leah's just being… difficult," she said. After a few more minutes of mumbling, Bella angry voice shouted, "Leah freakin' Clearwater! I am freakin' tired of you putting yourself down! You will do as I say, and you will get you ass – which, by the way, is not, I quote 'as big as a fucking trailer park' end quote – in that bathing suit and you will look sexy!"

After a moment, the girls came downstairs, and I noticed that they were all wearing summer dresses. Leah wore a yellow one, Kim wore a blue one that immediately drew my attention, Claire wore a pink one that matched the blush on her cheeks, Rachel wore a purple one that contrasted nicely with her hazel eyes, Emily wore a green dress that brought out the green in her eyes and Bella wore a white dress that turned a caramel colour on the skirt. (Dresses on Profile)

"Let's go – we're walking." Bella said.

***

"OK, everyone," Sam said as we all crowded at the top of the cliff, "because it's Bella's-" Sam said, only to be cut off by a scream that erupted from Bella. She was standing at the edge of the cliff, her moth agape.

"What? What?!" Paul asked franticly, searching for something that may pose a threat to his imprint.

"Nothing," Bella said, a smirk on her lips, "I just wanted to scare you all."

"Bella, I was worried!" Paul and my Kim said in unison. They looked at each other and then averted their eyes.

"Anyways, Sam – save the safety lesson for the old lady." Bella said, "Let's jump!"

"OK… I guess." Sam said uncertainly, "Ladies, you may change."

"We're wearing out bikini's under our dress'." Rebecca said with a small smirk. As soon as I saw Kim, I couldn't avert my gaze from her. Though her dress was sweet, her bathing suit was anything but. Her bikini was a power blue colour and strapless, with silver rings holding it together.

My eyes were still raking her body mercilessly, when I heard a chant of, "Old women, and kittens. Old women, and kittens," repeatedly in a low voice, low enough for us werewolves to just hear.

I looked up to see the source of the sound; Paul. I followed his gaze to Bella, to see her wearing a bikini very much like my Kim's, though it was skimpier and was a golden colour with accents of brown and silver. My sympathy went out to him, "Tough luck, dude," I whispered to him, laughing.

He threw me a dirty look and started to whimper as Bella lathered on suntan lotion. "Did you hear that? Paul Meraz just whimpered." Jake said, followed by the snickering of us wolves.

"OK, let's jump." Bella shouted, clapping her hands together twice.

"Let's all jump at the count of three," said Sam. "One, two-" Bella jumped, "three."

***

An hour later, we all retired to the beach, much to Bella's protest. The girls lay there, sunbathing, though there really wasn't enough sun to call it that. "Is that you, Bella?" a rich voice asked.

The wolves and I turned, surprised that we hadn't heard the arrival of four men the size of us. Bella's eyes widened as she shouted, "Chase, Ink, Jeff, Nate!" jumping up and hugging them. They each engulfed her in bear hugs, and she kissed their cheeks, noses, foreheads and whatever else she could reach.

I could feel Paul's jealousy as he growled lowly. "Bella?" called Kim, "Who are they?"

Bella smiled, "Everybody these guys are…"


	5. Chapter 5 What the hell just happened?

Jared P.O.V

Chapter 5

"Kim these are my " Bella smirked at they guys and winked "partners in crime"

"That's not much of an introduction babe" the tall tanned long brown haired one said in an Australian accent causing a low growl in Paul's chest.

"Screw you Nate" Bella said to him "Everybody , these are the guys. This is Nate" she pointed to the brown haired one that had just spoken. He was as tall as the pack guys and as built, with I also noticed his coal black eyes "This is Chase" she said pointing to a light brown haired one with baby blue eyes. He was also very well built and tall "This is Brad" she said pointing to a guy with green eyes. He had long brown colored hair a few inches bellow his ears. He also was very tall and built, he had a western look to him "And this is Ink" she said indicating to a guy with dark caramel curly hair. He like all the others was very well built and was very tall

"Guys these are Leah, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Embry, Rebbecca, Sam, Emily, Colin, Brady, Seth" she said pointing to each. She turned to look at Paul and gave him a devilish grin. She then looked back to the guys who looked like cartoons with their eyes popping out of their sockets and looking back and forth between Bella and Paul "and this is Paul" she said indicating with her thumb towards Paul.

We all just glared at each other . That is until Bella's hand connected to the back of Brad's head . He smiled sheepishly to her and stepped up and offered out a hand to Sam who shook it in a firm handshake. At this the rest of the guys all seemed to follow Brad's lead and we did Sam's. When they go to me Paul all seemed a bit more tense than with the others and even glared at him a bit.

It wasn't a "I want to kill you" glare.

It was more of a guarded glare , the one you gave the new guy who you do not know very well and you noticed was letting his gaze linger on your sister more than he should have.

Bella pulled Kim to her side "and this is my dear sister Kim" Bella said smiling the biggest smile she had smiled so far.

I wrapped my arms around Kim as a territorial marking that my inner wolf had insisted on.

"Nice to finally meet you ma'am" Brad said with a polite nod. I noticed that his voice had a heavy southern accent.

"Bella used to talk about you all the time" Chase said with a smile. I noticed that he had a very slight, barely noticeable New Jersey accent

"Nice to meet the only one who Bella cares for except me" Nate said in his heavy Australian accent with a goofy grin on his face winking at Bella letting us know that he was only kidding

"Nice to meet you my second sister" Ink said "Bella's our sister and your her's so therefore your ours too" he said in a thick rough voice that sounded like a wolf's howl. Eerie and peaceful at the same thing

"I never got you Ink" Chase said "I mean, why can't you be simple for once all you did was make me lose a brain cell" he said

"You lose a brain cell every time you blink Chase" Ink said earning "ohh's" from the guys

"You wanna repeat that big guy" Chase said stepping Ink's face and putting a hand on his shoulder. They glared at each other

"Hey slow down there big guy" Bella said dropping Chase's hand from Ink's shoulder and putting a hand on each of their chests stepping in between them "Nothing has changed has it?" she asked "Every one of you guys would take a bullet for each other, I happen to know that for a fact" she said glancing a Ink's knee as if in looking for a wound. This confused me, why would they need to take bullets? are they dangerous?

"and yet you guys still love to mock fight to scare the new guys" Bella continued chuckling at our expressions. Chase and Ink both stepped back and grinned at us "though when you guys start to fight, even just play fight then all hell breaks lose" she said grinning at them "remember the broken shed" she said

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe you made us sleep in the broken shed for 2 days" Chase said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well you had it coming" Bella said.

"You know what you have coming?" Chase said grinning from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't" Bella hissed

"I would" Chase said running towards Bella who ran to the opposite side only to be picked up by Nate who held her as Chase and he rocked her back and forth before throwing her into the waves. Paul growled and started walking toward them. But Sam put a restraining hand on his shoulder and nodded "no" Paul looked flustered but was forced to obey

Bella surfaced and grinned easily. She ran really fast to Nate and Chase hugged them with her wet body so that they got wet too. They then picked her up as Ink and Brad came there and held her too. They all them went and jumped into the water. A few seconds later they all came up for air and they started walking toward us

"Sorry about that, Chase, Nate, Brad and Ink team up on me cause that's the only way that they'll ever win" she said smirking

"Sadly it's true" Brad said "Bella's a very trained in martial arts, kickboxing, street fighting, self defense, gymnastics and many other things that you probably never even knew existed" he stated mater of factly

We all looked a Bella with identical expressions of surprise and amazement

"It's not like I had a choice" Bella said shrugging "the place that I lived in was a bad area, you either learned this shit or you died" Bella said in a everyday kind of manner

"Yeah, but you were always the best at this stuff, a natural" Nate argued

"None of the shit that happened to me was ever natural , the only thing that ever was is me, I'm a natural fighter, or in other words I can naturally kill somebody without a second thought" Bella said with a bitter laugh.

Now I was confused as was the rest of the people except Nate, Chase, Ink, Brad and Bella.

"You didn't kill me that night" Chase said softly.

Now I was really really confused

"I suppose" Bella sighed out "then I guess I'm not a complete monster huh?" she said with a slight edge.

Now I was so lost that I didn't even know if I was in the middle of nowhere or getting there.

"Let's can get to know everybody" Bella then continued in a cheery tone, obviously pretending that whatever the hell just happen didn't just happen/

Fine by me, just one question.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6 Beautiful

Paul P.O.V

I watched on enviously as Chase gave Bella a piggy pack ride.

I growled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. That was supposed to be me.

"Easy Paul" Sam warned me

"Easy for you to say" I growled back at him "If that was Emily you would have exploded by now" I hissed

A low warning growl rumbled in Sam's chest "If you can't handle being around Bella then go"

That fucker! He knew that I'd do anything but that.

I just growled at him.

"They make her happy Paul" Leah said speaking for the first time "any idiot can see that" she hissed "I thought that a wolf is supposed to do anything to make their imprint happy. And these guys, whoever they are, make her happy"

As much as I hated to admit it but Leah was right so like the true man I am............. I just whimpered under my breath .

"Hey Chase" Bella whispered

"Yeah hon?" he asked

"Sing to me?" she asked

"Anything for my sister" he said "which song?"

"whichever one" she said

"Well there's on that I want to sing but it doesn't involve singing, it involves rapping " he said to her "but then again, who gives, right?" he asked

"And before you answer that Nate, the was rhetorical question" Bella said craning her neck to look at Nate.

"You ruin all the fun for me" he said with fake annoyance

"I know" she said blowing a raspberry to him

"Anyway" she continued "Go ahead Chase"

"Okay, well this one's for you Bells" he whispered "It`s called Beautiful" (AN: I`d like to apologize before hand because these are some long lyrics , but I felt it was necessary to include them because they are truly beautiful and it`s a very good song for this story and in order to really grasp the emotions in this song you HAVE to read the lyrics. BTW. For those of you wondering this is Beautiful by Eminem. It`s a beautiful song, give it a listen)

"Lately I've been hard to reach

I've been too long on my own

Everybody has their private world

Where they can be alone

Are you calling me?

Are you trying to get through?

Are you reaching out for me?

I'm reaching out for you

I'm just so fucking depressed

I just can't seem to get out this slump

If I could just get over this hump

But I need something to pull me out this dump

I took my bruises, took my lumps

Fell down and I got right back up

But I need that spark to get psyched back up

And in order for me to pick the mic back up

I don't know how or why or when

I ended up this position I'm in

I'm starting to feel distant again

So I decided just to pick this pen

Up and try to make an attempt to vent

But I just can't admit

Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap

I need a new outlet

And I know some shit's so hard to swallow

But I can't just sit back and wallow

In my own sorrow but I know one fact

I'll be one tough act to follow

One tough act to follow

I'll be one tough act to follow

Here today, gone tomorrow

But you'd have to walk a thousand miles

In my shoes, just to see

What it's like, to be me

I'll be you, let's trade shoes

Just to see what it'd be like

To feel your pain, you feel mine

Go inside each others' minds

Just to see what we'd find

Look at shit through each others' eyes

Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked, just stay true to you

So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked, just stay true to you

I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor

Every thing's so tense and gloom

I almost feel like I gotta check

The temperature of the room

Just as soon as I walk in, it's like all eyes on me

And so I try to avoid any eye contact

'Cause if I do that then it opens the door

For conversation, like I want that

I'm not looking for extra attention

I just wanna be just like you

Blend in with the rest of the room

Maybe just point me to the closest restroom

I don't need no fucking man servant

Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass

Laugh at every single joke I crack

And half of 'em ain't even funny like

Ha! Marshall you're so funny man

You should be a comedian, god damn!"

Unfortunately I am

I just hide behind the tears of a clown

So why don't you all sit down

Listen to the tale I'm about to tell

Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes

And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles

In my shoes, just to see

What it's like, to be me

I'll be you, let's trade shoes

Just to see what it'd be like

To feel your pain, you feel mine

Go inside each others minds

Just to see what we'd find

Look at shit through each others eyes

Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked, just stay true to you

So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked, just stay true to you

Nobody asked for life to deal us

With these bullshit hands we're dealt

We gotta take these cards ourselves

And flip 'em, don't expect no help

Now I could've either just sat on my ass

And pissed and moaned

Or take this situation in which I'm placed in

And get up and get my own

I was never the type of kid

To wait by the door and pack his bags

I sat on the porch and hoped and prayed

For a dad to show up who never did

I just wanted to fit in

Every single place, every school I went

I dreamed of being that cool kid

Even if it meant acting stupid

And Edna always told me

Keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that

Meanwhile I'm just standing there

Holding my tongue tryna talk like that

'Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole

At 8 years old

I learned my lesson then

'Cause I wasn't trying to impress my friends no more

But I already told you my whole life story

Not just based on my description

'Cause where you see it, from where you're sittin

It's probably 110% different

I guess we would have to walk a mile

In each others shoes at least

What size you wear? I wear 10's

Let's see if you can fit your feet

In my shoes, just to see

What it's like, to be me

I'll be you, let's trade shoes

Just to see what it'd be like

To feel your pain, you feel mine

Go inside each others minds

Just to see what we'd find

Look at shit through each others eyes

Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked just stay true to you

So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked just stay true to you

So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful

They can all get fucked just stay true to you

So

Lately I've been hard to reach

I've been too long on my own

Everybody has their private world

Where they can be alone

Are you calling me?

Are you trying to get through?

Are you reaching out for me?

I'm reaching out for you

Yeah, to my babies

Stay strong, daddy will be home soon

And to the rest of the world

God gave you shoes to fit you

So put 'em on and wear 'em

Be yourself man, be proud of who you are

Even if it sounds corny

Don't ever let anyone tell you you ain't beautiful"

"That was beautiful Chase" Bella whispered a lone tear running down her cheek

"Yes that was, that`s the name silly" Chase said tickling her stomach slightly making her giggle.

For a second my anger disappeared as I memorized the musical sound

"Bella? "Kim whispered

Bella turned to Kim and smiled at her "Yes honey?" she asked

"Will you sing to me?" Kim asked quietly hiding behind her hair.

"Of course. In a few minutes, because we are here, let`s just get changed and we`ll get to know everybody"

"Sure" Kim said quite cheered quite happy now

We came to Jared`s house and stepped inside

"Your bac-" Janet started to say before being cut of by herself when she say Brad, Nate, Ink and Chase

"Oh, who is this?" she asked eyeing Bella on Chases back and then looking at me carefully.

So she noticed the imprint too.

You see, all our parents were all part of the council

Bella cartwheeled of Chase`s back T"hese are my boys" she said "Brad, Chase ,Ink and Nate" she said pointing to each "and boys these are Jared`s parents" she said pointing to Joe and Janet. "Joe and Janet" she said

"Sam, can we move my stuff to your place right now?" she asked

"Sure"

About a hour later we were all sitting in the living room of Sam and Emily`s cottage waiting for the girls to get changed

On one side Brad, Chase, Nate and Ink sat and we sat on the other.

They all seemed to be cautious and careful. They all were very casual yet slightly tensed. They all took in their surroundings many times . But their eyes seemed to flicker to me every few seconds and I was always met by that cautious and guarded glare. In one glare I caught Brad`s eye and we both glared at each other in a glare-off

Many pairs of footsteps alerted me of the girls arrival. I still did`t look away

But when the familiar scent of strawberries and chocolate filled the room, at an impulse I looked up to be met with beautiful blue eyes.

Did I mention that I love blue, wait no scratch that, I love cowgirls.

Because right now Bella had a very cute cowgirl look. She wore tan cowgirl boots and a cowboy hat. With that wore a blue and green plaid short sleeved shirt with a worn looking pair of light blue short shorts. Her beautiful legs were showcased. I saw something on her thigh

"Bella is that a tattoo?" I asked.

"Yeah, it`s a dying black and red flower "she said

"You have a tattoo?" Kim exclaimed

"Yeah, I have more tattoos too. 2 or 3 my back, 1 on my neck and 1 on my very upper thigh" she answered "Ink did em all" she added

"Ink?" Jake asked

"Yeah, why do you think we call him Ink?" Nate asked

"Yeah , our boy Ink here is the best I`ve ever seen" Brad said

"Bella was his first tattoo "Chase added

"Yeah I used to be called Ink before that too but one day Bella just said `let`s see if your name is an appropriate one` and she got me to do a tattoo "Ink said

"And trust me it is an appropriate name for him" Bella said

"Bella , sing, please?" Kim asked again

"Of course" Bella said walking up her room

"Where`d she go?" I asked

"To get Lucy" Brad answered

"Who`s Lucy? "Jake asked

"This is Lucy" Bella said bringing out a acoustic guitar

"This one`s called I Will Survive" Bella said and started playing her guitar and started singing (AN: This song is I Will Survive by Stephanie Bentley)

She sang beautifully (AN: Wow that's a word I've been using a lot in this chapter huh?) Her voice sounded better than any singer's. Her voice was so soft yet very rough . Very feminine yet worn out, like she had sung this song one too many times.

"Wow Bella that was" Kim said at a loss for words.

"Beautiful, just like you" I finished before I could stop myself.

Bella looked at me with a surprised expression. I just smiled at her. She smiled right back at me. Her smile genuine and real, I knew because it reached her eyes and her eyes turned from their usual steel to flowing peaceful rivers. We just smiled at each other until she looked away and turned to the boys.

"Where are you guys staying?" she asked

"We found a cottage in the forest , we fixed it up and we live there" Brad answered

Bella nodded . She just started humming a song

"What song is that?" Claire asked

"Love Game" Bella answered

The guys started laughing

"What?" Claire asked

"Oh just the songs happens to be my favorite song that Bella's ever wrote" Nate answered

"That love game huh?" Chase asked wagging his eyebrows

"I'm allowed a few dirty songs here and there" Bella answered defensively

"Dirty?" I asked

"Only slightly" Bella answered then continued humming.

"Kim , care to tell us your favorite sister moment that you and Bella shared "he answered

"Um "Kim said searching her brain "Oh, well Bella is always so straight faced and UN embarrassed that one of the very few times that she actually embarrassed is my favourite times" Kim started "It was when I started dating this guy name Liam" she said

Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands "I still get nightmares about it" she said

"Yeah so like I was saying. So after 2 dates I`m sitting in my room reading Sense and Sensibility when Bella came in looking all awkward. She`s fumbling and stuttering and tripping. And I`m thinking that this is Bella, Bella never fumbles, stutters or trips" Kim said with a small smile "So she comes and sits on my bed and asks` Well things are going great with Liam huh` and I just nod because I`m too distracted by the high pitch that her voice has taken on and then she says `Well Kimmy, you know how couples express their love` she asks and I say `like kissing` I asked and she nods and swallows and stutters and then finally gets out ` Well yeah there's kissing but there's something else too` she says" Kim said.

Oh I see where there is going. I looked to see Bella turning a bright shade of red "Yeah well then" Kim said continuing talking "I say `you mean how babies are made` I ask. Bella relaxes obviously thinking that I already know. That is until I ask `how are babies made`` . Bella gets red again. I remember thinking `red is a pretty color for Bella" she said chuckling "Bella just stutters out `bees and birds` before running out the room" Kim said

A 2 second pause was heard before everybody, including me, burst out laughing . Bella just crossed her arms and pouted


	7. Chapter 7 Santa Claus

**Okay, so I know this is short but it's all I could get in today so....please dont kill me**

Chapter 7. Santa Claus

Paul P.O.V

I ran to Emily and Sam's house like usual for breakfast. Only today it wasn't breakfast that I was looking forward to the most.

"Eager to see somebody Paul?" Seth teased from my side

"You just wait until you imprint Seth" I growled. He just laughed

I ran behind a tree and phased back, with Seth on my trail, I quickly ran to the front door of Emily and Sam's cottage. Even before I entered I could smell coffee, pancakes, eggs, muffins and cookies.

I entered inside to see Sam, Emily, Kim, Brad, Chase, Ink, Nate, Jake, Leah, Embry, Rebbecca, Quil, Claire, Colin and Brady all lounging in the living room.

"Hey Paul, Hey Seth" They all chorused

"Wait , if Emily's here then who's cooking?" I wondered.

My question was answered as Bella came out of the kitchen wearing a orange day dress. A little chocolate was smudged on her cheek.

"Hey Seth, Hey Paul" she said smiling a heart stopping smile.

She then turned to everybody "Guys, the food is ready. but there's too much of it to bring out so just go and help yourselves" she said gesturing to the kitchen with her hand.

Nobody needed anymore encouragement. Everybody rushed into the kitchen. And it was like heaven

There on all of the counters there were piles and piles of food. Pancakes, Waffles, Eggs, Bacon, Muffins and Cookies.

Soon everybody had piled there plates and were stuffing their faces.

"This food is awesome" Jake groaned.

I nodded in agreement.

Could my imprint get anymore perfect?

She was beautiful, was very athletic and made a mean pancake.

We all decided to eat outside because the cottage was becoming too crowded.

"So Bella , remember tomorrow" Kim said between a bite of her muffin

"What's tomorrow?" Bella asked

"You seriously don't know?" Kim exclaimed

"No" Bella said

Kim suddenly looked sad "It's your birthday" she whispered

"Really?" Bella said looking thoughtful "I honestly don't remember" she said quietly.

What? she didn't remember her own birthday?

"Well" Emily said "I'm throwing you a party anyways" she huffed

"No, no, no" Nate said "We're having a Bella party, which means we are going to the hottest bar there is here and then we come back home , cut the cake and then the presents" he argued

"I like that idea better" Bella chimed in

"Then it's final" Kim announced "Tomorrow everybody be her by 6 and then we will leave at 8 and be back by 10"

We all nodded

* * *

I ran patrol around Sam and Emily's cottage. Sam ran beside me

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow" I announced

"About the imprint?" he asked

"No, about Santa Claus" I snapped "Of course the imprint!" I exclaimed

"Your pretty funny when your freaking out Paul" Quil's voice came in my head

"Shut up! It's not funny" I said

"I agree with Quil" Sam said

* * *

The Next Day....................

I nervously entered the house . I put my present on the table where a bunch of other presents were there.

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"She's upstairs with Emily and Kim" he answered "They said that as soon as they get here, the girls should go upstairs" he said.

All of the girls chattered exicitedly climbing the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Birthdays

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry but I'm going on a break for the next 10-12 days. The next 10-12 days are big religious days for me. So I wont be updating either of my stories for the next 10-12 days.**

**However, I now have a BETA. My BETA is .Winchester and she's working on BETA-ing my other chapters, when she has BETA-ed Chapters 1-8 then I will re-post them **

**But until then.........................**

Chapter 8. Happy Birthdays

Kim P.O.V

I stepped downstairs and flew straight into Jared's arms. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard but I pushed away. He looked at me with a hurt look and I pointed to my lip glossed lips and wiped of gloss from his lips giggling.

I looked back to the others in time to see Paul drooling on Bella. I chuckled. I figured that her red ensemble (Picture on Profile) would have him on his knees.

I looked around to see Chase, Ink, Jeff, Nate, Seth, Colin and Brady standing to the side as Leah cuddled in Jacob's arms, Rebbecca in Embry's arms, Claire in Quil's arms and Emily in Sam's arms all in the outfits that Bella had insisted on (Pictures on Profile)

Bella hugged every body and said her thanks.

It didn't escape my attention that she held on to Paul longer than necessary.

And from the look on Chase, Ink, Jeff, Nate's faces they didn't either. And they weren't happy about it.

"Let's get going shall we?" Bella said walking towards the door and going outside, we followed her lead

* * *

Paul P.O.V

We made our way to line to enter the club

"Tonight you will see the real party animal your sister is Kim" Nate screamed at Kim.

"I'm not a" Bella started protesting but stopped short and got a grin "Okay well I am" she admitted

"Really?" Jared asked

"Well lets just say that when Bella has partied in your town your town will never be the same" Chase said.

Kim raised an eyebrow at Bella

"What can I say babe I'm a animal" she said winking at Nate.

Huh. Why'd she wink at Nate?

"Nate would know huh?" Chase said jabbing Nate in the ribs with his elbow.

What does he mean!

I could feel my hands trembling slightly

"What?" Kim asked, her jaw nearly at the floor

"Yeah" Brad snickered "I still remember the look on his face the day after" he said.

What? I thought they were all just like her brothers.

I was vibrating violently now. Sam growled a bit low as a warning for me

"I have tons of dirty secrets" Bella said "Tonight, they all come out" she said.

The tone in her voice made me think twice about what she meant.

I could tell that the others noticed it too but let it go.

We stood in the line.

"You seriously are gonna stand in the line?" Bella scoffed

"What are you gonna do just walk up and go in?" Seth asked jokingly but Bella nodded and motioned for us to come over and she pulled out a wad of cash from her clutch and waved it out.

"This is how bouncers work" she said walking up to the bouncer as many people groaned obviously seeing her cash in her hand.

She just motioned for us to come and walked right up to the bouncer and put the cash in his pocket and walked right past him.

Inside the club bodies pounded together and a lot of heat and alcohol lingered in the air.

Bella went straight to the bar and came back with lots of cans of beer and tossed one can to each person.

We all opened a cans.

"Here's cheers to another year" Bella said raised her can, we all followed and toasted.

I noticed that Bella drowned her can in two big gulps.

"Only this year will hopefully be happier than the others" Bella added "I have a feeling that it will be" she said with a small smile on her face

"Hey everybody lets heat things up by playing Temperature by Sean Paul" The MC said as the song started playing.

Bella hopped up, got a sly grin and grabbed Kim, Leah, Emily, Claire and Rebbecca's hands and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Come on girls, lets get wild!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and started dancing as the others followed her lead.

And let me tell you that their dance moves very an extreme turn on.

I watched on with a predatory gaze and glared at any guy that would turn to stare.

I definitely couldn't wait until I finally told her about the imprint.

Sure I was very nervous and almost was pulling my hair out by running my hand through it but when I told her and when- well if- she excepted the imprint then I could finally kiss her like I dreamed off doing for so long.

"Whatcha thinking of Paul?" Bella's voice startled me out of my thoughts

"What? What?" I asked looking around.

I embarrassingly realized that I become to lost in my fantasies to realize that the girls had come back.

"Nothing" I answered quickly absolutely sure that I was blushing very hard. I just hoped that my dark skin hid it.

"Judging from that blush I'd say you were thinking of something" Bella said coyly grinning.

Oh Shit! What do I say now?

"Hey everybody" The MC came on saving me "How bout we have a little karaoke huh?" he asked "anybody wanna go??" he asked

Bella smiled and raised her hand excitedly along with many others

"Come on pick the birthday girl" Ink screamed pointing to Bella

"Oh, we have a birthday girl do we?" The MC said "Then come up here hon" he said

Bella ran to the stage

"Hey everybody I'm Bella and the song I'd like to do today is Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry" she said as the music came on.

_"You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID_

_But you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now don't blame me_

_You want to cash out_

_And get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright_

_Did we get hitched last night_

_Dressed up like Elvis,_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this_

_Information overload, situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S._

_And get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me, you told me, told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is (Ooooooooohhhhhh)_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get baby_

_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!_

_Give me some cash out baby_

_Give me some cash out, baby"_

She sang shaking her hips ever so slightly and dancing to the beat.

When she stopped singing everybody whopped and hooted

"Thanks everybody" she screamed walking down to us

"How was I?" she asked

"Awesome" The others said

"Hot" I stated

Everybody turned to stare at me as I cursed myself for letting that slip.

I turned fearfully to look at Bella, afraid of the rejection but she surprised me and when I looked at her I saw an overpowering desire in her eyes, a slight hunger.

"Thanks Paul" she said, her eyes seemed to smother when she said this.

"I Know U Want Me" by Pitbull came on.

I suddenly felt brave .

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, immediately feeling silly for saying it.

Bella pulled my hand and whispered "I'd love to dance with you Paul" she whispered.

We went to the dance floor and I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me but Bella had nothing of it. She pulled away but still danced close to me. Far enough so she wouldn't be too close to me but close enough for her body to linger on mine for a few seconds and pull away, leaving feather light touches on my skin.

About halfway through the song I got tired of the teasing and slammed her body to mine. Bella seemed surprised but immediately started dancing into me. Her body touched mine and sent electric shocks everywhere her skin touched mine.

I turned her so she faced me. For the rest of the song I looked into her eyes as we danced.

At the end of the song she pulled her face close to mine.

"She's gonna kiss me!" I thought excitedly.

Bella pulled her face closer to mine at an excruciating pace and finally brought her lips to the side of my face, kissing me so that only the edges of her lips touched the edges of mine.

She then put her lips to my ear.

"Thanks for the dance Paul" she whispered pulling out of my embrace and walking back to the others only looking back to wink at me. She then went straight to the girls who were giggling and the guys who were chuckling. Their amusement no doubt from the look on my face.

I quickly straightened my self up and walked to the others

"Why don't we head back to the cottage for cakes and presents" Emily said getting up and chuckling.

* * *

We all entered Sam and Emily's house.

"Just wait here while I get the cake" Chase warned as Bella sat on the couch

"This should be good 'cause Chase picked it out especially for you" Ink commented

After a few minutes Chase came back with the cake.

I saw Bella's eyes widen as she took in the cake. It was a huge 3 tiered chocolate fudge cake with strawberries

"How appropriate" I thought "Chocolate and strawberries for someone who smells like chocolate and strawberries.

On the top tier it said in red icing:

Happy 18th Birthday Hot Stuff

"Chocolate!!!!!!!" Bella squealed clapping her hands

"Told ya she love it" Chase stated

"Huh, I guess we all know the secret to Bella's heart then. Chocolate and strawberries" Seth stated

"When do I get to eat my cake?" Bella asked

"After you make a wish" Rebbecca said putting a "18" candle in the cake.

"Well go ahead sing! I wanna eat!" Bella squealed putting a hand on her hip.

We all chuckled but started singing 'happy birthday' (very badly I might add)

When Bella blew out the candle her eyes were shut tightly and she mumbled under her breath as she wished.

After she made her wish, Bella cut a very big piece of the cake and gave everybody some.

When all was done Emily brought in boxes and boxes of pizza as everybody started digging in.

We all settled down in the living room. Bella sat beside me and I couldn't help but think of our dance together.

All the pizza was gone in a flash.

"Wow!" Kim said patting her stomach "I'm stuffed"

"Well how about Bella opens her presents now" Jake suggested

"Sure" Bella said looking like she was thinking hard "But first" she said hesitating "I have something to give to Kim" she announced

"A present for me?" Kim asked

"Yeah" Bella said walking to her room.

She came back a few minutes late with many big stacked canvases. They were all wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Open these" She said handing them to Kim "They're a series of paintings"

Kim grabbed one of the paintings and opened the wrapping. The canvas was upside down. She flipped it over and gasped we all looked forward to see what Bella had painted.

What we saw made us all gasp.

There on the paintings was a little fragile, naked, bruised brunette girl in a dark room. The room's only source of light was a small melting, flickering candle. Beside the broken girl lay one dying rose. The girls arms were tied to her feet. From what I could make out, the girl was rocking back and forth.

This painting was horrific.

This painting was depressing.

This painting was heartbreaking.

This painting was one of the paintings that Kim had described to us before Bella had arrived.

And now I understood,

That this broken, bruised, fragile little brunette was Bella

"It a happy 18th birthday for me isn't it?" Bella whispered with a bitter laugh and watering eyes.

**So sorry for the cliffie everybody. I originally planned on explaining what this means in this chapter too but that's going to make for a too long chapter.**

**So yeah, Review. Your reviews are what fuel me.**


	9. Chapter 9 Monster

Bella P.O.V

"It a happy 18th birthday for me isn't it?"I whispered with a bitter laugh and watering eyes.

Kim looked up with wide, incredulous eyes "Bella...." She breathed

"I'd feel awful to leave all of you at a cliffhanger" I sneered "So why don't we all gather around and listen to the bitter story which is my life" I said walking to the living room as the others followed me.

Everybody sat down. The Nate, Brad, Ink and Chase all sat on either sides of me. Nate held my left hand and squeezed it and rubbed soothing circles. I attempted a smile at him but the look on his face told me that it came out as a grimace.

I turned to the others and took a deep breath, preparing to tell these almost complete strangers (except Kim) the deepest and darkest secrets of my life.

"Like I said earlier today; I have tons of dirty secrets. And tonight, they all come out" I said "I really don't know where to start so I'll start at the beginning" I said taking a deep breathe, preparing for what was going to follow "I always had a happy life. I was gorges, people loved me, I had tons of boys lusting after me at all points of my life, I was talented in arts, I had the best little sister I could have asked for" I smiled at Kim "and loving parents. Or so I thought" I said my voice turning hard "Kim, remember when you were 7 and I was 8 and you went to summer camp?" I asked Kim

Kim nodded

"Well one day while you were away I was playing in my room and I dropped my grape juice on the carpet, Anne just happened to be walking by when I did that. When she saw this she got really mad and started to scream at me she called me many things and told me how I always messed things up and always did something wrong, then she slapped me and kicked me in the gut" I said.

I saw Kim wince and I heard a strange sound come from Paul, it almost sounded like a growl.

"I started crying and screaming for Dad" I said "I ran out of the room right into Dad. I started telling him what happened when he pushed me down and slapped me too. After that they both hit me until I broke my nose, had several bruises and two broken ribs" I said.

"After that the same kind of things happened. Randomly either Anne or Jeffery got mad at me and would hit me. I hoped that it would stop but it only got worse, they even started starving me. One night, when I was 10 and when Kim was away, Anne said she had a surprise for me. I knew that this wasn't good, because the last time Brad or Anne had a surprise for me was the first time they locked me in my room and starved me" I said.

By now Nate, Brad, Ink and Chase were all tense and had their eyes closed and fists clenched in order to control their temper. I noticed that they rest of the guys were all shaking and looked ready to murder, especially Paul

"So I cautiously walked downstairs and there Anne was standing in front of the stove, with a lighter in one hand and a rod that looked red-hot in the other" I said pulling out the picture in which Anne was shown burning me "That was the first night I was burned" I said turning around and pulling my shirt up a bit to let them see the single horizontal burn mark on my back.

A sound like the one I had heard from Paul earlier erupted from several different places in the room at one time "That also became a regular practice for Jeffery and Anne. They'd burn me in the same exact spot every time, no matter if it was still raw" I said "I considered running away many times but I stayed. I stayed for Kim, I was afraid of what they'd do to Kim if I wasn't there. I stayed close to Kim at all times, even when Jeffery and Anne weren't there. I was kind of like Kim's shadow, even when Kim couldn't see me, I was still there, always watching over her" I said.

Kim started sobbing and Jared held her with a pained look

"I'm sorry Kim, but I have to tell you this" I whispered to her "After a while I got used to it, I'd cover the bruises with clothes and make up. Sometimes when Kim slept in my room Anne and Jeffery would come in and hit me and I had to learn not to sob or scream because they warned me that if Kim woke up while they were hitting me, they would hit her too. So I cried silent tears and kept quiet, not even uttering a whimper" I said

"Then, then I turned 12" I said my eyes started to water. Nate, Brad, Ink and Chase all scooted closer to me and gave me comforting gestures because they knew that I was getting to the hardest part of the story.

I took a deep, shaky breath and repeated "When I turned 12, Jeffery took me to a warehouse in the middle of the night. There was a group of men there. I didn't like the way they were looking at me, they were looking at me like I was a the first piece of meat they had seen in quite a while. The tallest man, the leader it seemed, handed Jeffery a wad of cash and just like that Jeffery handed me to them and left. That night......" I said stopping to catch myself.

I could cry, not now

"They raped me one by one" I said "That night I lost my physical innocence"

Flashback

"I'll be back to pick her up in 4 hours" Brad said. I called him Brad now for I had completely lost the love and respect that should be there in order for me to call him my father

"She's a sweet little thing. So innocent" One of the dirty man said. He stepped closer to me and held my arms behind my back, tying them with a rope. I noticed that he smelled horrible, like urine, vomit and rotting meat all in one.

"Well not for long she ain't" A short man said as the rest cracked up in loud obnoxious laughter

And at that moment I understood what was going to happen.

I panicked turned to look at my father and met my eyes with his. I silently begged him not to let this happen but he simply turned away and walked to the car, only turning back to shout "Have fun boys"

"Oh we will" The tall man said stepping close to me. I turned and bolted toward the door but my arms were held securly by one of the men

"Aw, sweetie don't run" One of the men sneered "We will have lots of fun" He said stalking up.

My clothes were ripped from my body. I tried to fight them but it was no use, There was one of me and 6 of them.

I didn't cry or scream, I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

End Flashback

By now Paul,Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady, Sam, Seth, Chase, Ink, Nate and Jeff were all looking murderous. Paul especially.

And Claire, , Rebecca, Kim and Emily all were sobbing.

"After that every thing settled into a routine: every weekend Brad would take me too the warehouse, Anne and Brad would hit me and I'd watch over Kim like a guardian angel. Even though I was anything but an angel" I said

I paused, looking around the room. Preparing for the next part

"Then....it happened" I whispered "When I was 14 one of those weekends Brad didn't come back to pick me up. Those guys kept me locked in a little room, starving me and replenishing their own sexual appetite very frequently. After a while they took me to New Jersey and stored me in a warehouse of types but there were other girls there. Men would come in and buy the girls for hours, days or sometimes even weeks`` I said ``I didn`t know how but I knew that I needed to escape`` I said

Then a smirk appeared on my face "Now here's the fun part" I said with a chuckle "One day they let me go to the outer yards with two guards" I said

"They underestimated me" I laughed "I hate it when people do that, even today but I guess that I taught those guys a lesson" I said

"We were outside and when we were away from the other guards, I pulled out my secret weapon" I paused "I had taken a piece of the broken ice, broken it so all of the edges were sharp and found an knife handle" I said, seeing the surprised look on the face of everybody I added "There was all kind of crap laying around on the ground in the warehouse. Well anyway, once I pulled the make shift knife out of my dress and I stabbed one of them and the other tried to grab me but I was able to get the rope I had and bound him" I paused

I took a deep breath and started again, I was now at the part of the story in which I'm sure everybody would be convinced that I'm a monster.

But I could care less, I don't need them to survive. I don't need anybody to survive. Well nobody except Kim. I was most afraid of her rejection.

But I continued

"I could have just let them be and ran away but I was thirsty" I said "I was thirsty for their blood" I hissed "For revenge" I stated with a sadistic smirk forming on my lips. I could literally feel my eyes taking the colour of ice "I stabbed him, I fucking stabbed that bastard until he was dead, then I stabbed the other one, I beat him up, but I left him alive" I said "I left him alive so he would suffer and tell his boss about what I did" I hissed

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim wince , she had a fear full look on her face.

This saddened me but I realized that she was right to fear me. She should fear me. I'm a monster

"I ran away and stole a car. A Mercedes. Smooth, fast. I was very lucky to have chosen that car cause it had 'bout 60 000 dollars in there. I thought it was a trap at first, I mean who keeps that kind of money in their car? But I used it anyway" I said "When I got to New York, the first place- well no, the first place I went to was a mall but the second place I went to was a bar. That where I met a few certain somebodies" I said

Flashback

I felt a some body's presence behind me as I drowned my shots

I turned around quickly and saw 4 males standing there. Each of them were tall and very built.

I assessed their threat to me and decided that as long as I stayed in a crowded area I was safe

"What?" I hissed noticing that they were all staring at me

The dirty blond man with green eyes spoke up "I'm Brad" he said, I detected a very slight Texas accent "This is Chase" he said pointing to a tanned curly brown haired man who had unusual hazel eyes "This is Ink" he said pointing to the black haired Mexican one with tons of tattoos; he looked ready to eat anyone alive "And this is Nate" he pointed to the tallest on with shaggy surfer dude blond hair and bright blue eyes similar to mine, just not as bright.

"Good to fucking know, now if you'll excuse me I've got shots to drown" I said

"Wait, come on at least tell us your name" Nate said, he had an Australian accent

"Isabella Lee. But call me Bella Lynn cause if you don't then I'll fucking shove my foot up your ass" I said

"Why change your last name?" Ink asked curiously

"None of your damn business" I hissed

"I won't stop bothering you until you tell us" Chase warned, he had a slight New Jersey accent

I sighed "Look I know that I probably shouldn't tell you guys this shit 'cause of my own safety" I said putting safety in air quotes "But who gives a fuck any more?" I said "I changed my last name because there is only one person that I respect that has the last name. My sister Kim, other than that my fucking parents can go fuck themselves silly" I said

"What are you doing here all alone?" Ink asked "This area of New York City is a very dangerous area, there are dangerous people on the loose" He said

I laughed "Oh yeah? Well the people that I've had to deal with will make your people look like bubble gum and cotton candy" I said

"Do you need a place to live?" Brad asked

I looked him in the eye "I know this isn't the smartest thing; taking up a stranger's offer to stay in their house but fuck it, I have nothing to loose" I said getting up "Lead the way cowboy" I said

"Ya know, I don't appreciate being called that" Brad said.

I just smiled at him sweetly "I know"

End Flashback

"After that I discovered that these guys were a gang called Máquinas, short for Máquinas de Enfrentamientos Nacidas which means Born Fighting Machines in Spanish. They dealt with people that bothered other people. Kinda like the police, if somebody bothered you, then you called the Máquinas, except that we didn't jail the offenders, we did fine them, there fine was almost always their life. I told them my story and they told me theirs. They all taught me all they knew about fighting and self-defense. By the time I was 15 I had underground street wrestling nailed to perfection" I said "I was built to kill. My body was used to fighting. If it posed a threat to me or the people I love, I exterminated it" I said shrugging "After a while Máquinas died down and we let it, we didn't kill the people that caused trouble, we just gave them a good scare and a small beat up. Then eventually I decided to travel the world and I wasn't with the guys that's why I was so surprised to see them" I finished my tale.

I looked up, expecting to see hate and disgustion on Kim's face but I was suprised to see love.

"Bella why didn't you tell someone, we could have saved you from this" She whispered

"You don't get it" I whispered "DON'T YOU GET IT?" I screamed "I'm dangerous Kim, I've killed people, not only that, but I enjoyed it! I'm a monster Kim" I shouted "You should hate me"

"No Bells your not a monster" Kim whispered "I don't hate you. I love you" She stepped forward as if in to hug me but I stepped back

"You should hate me Kim. You shouldn't love me! And more importantly, you should fear me. Fear the monster I am Kim! Fear me" I shouted grabbing her arms, letting go a second later realizing that I was hurting her. I took one look at her wincing while rubbing the spots that I had just touched.

I was horrified. I knew I was dangerous

I then quieted down "I'm going for a walk, don't bother me" I hissed with venom and ran out to the door and into the beach.


	10. Chapter10 The Last Night You Spend Alone

Paul P.O.V

"I'm going for a walk, don't bother me" My beautiful angel hissed running out the door

After a few minutes of silence I stepped towards the door, fully intent on getting my angel, but Chase and Ink stepped infront of her

"Move" I growled.

"No" Chase hissed

"Leave Bella alone" Ink said

"Move before I hurt you" I hissed

"Hurt me all you want but I'm not letting you pass" Chase said

I glared at them and they glared right back.

Surprisingly it wasn't Sam that broke the silence, it was Brad

"Chase, Ink let him pass" he said in a calm tone

"What?" they both shouted.

"I respect you Brad but I'm not willing to let Bella's safety be compromised just because you said so" Ink shouted

"I'm with Ink on that one" Chase said

"Guys, let him go" Nate said quietly "This is what's best for Bella" he said

"Best for Bella?" Chase asked incredulously "What we're doing for Bella is best" Chase said

"Chase, Ink; we've all been there when Bella's been approached by guys, we've never seen Bella react to any male the way she has to Paul, I know I'm starting to sound like a girl but think of it the way I'm trying to put it" Brad said

I was surprised to hear this, I mean other than this morning Bella didn't show any signs of interest.

"I know this idea is foreign to us, but trust him. I'm willing to take my chances if it's good for Bella" Nate said

Ink sighed and stepped away but Chase still held his ground.

"I swear to god if you hurt my baby sister, you'll be wishing that you were never born" Chase growled "And I wont be the one making you wish that first, Bella will get to do the honors" Chase said "Now go and get her" he growled with a slight smirk stepping aside

"Thanks man" I said with a pat on his back, running out the door.

Just a few seconds later I stepped back in with a sheepish grin "Any idea where she'd go?" I asked

"The beach" Kim, Nate, Brad, Ink and Chase said at the same time, they all exchanged looks and looked away.

Wow, that happens a lot when it comes to Bella.

"Bella always goes to the beach when she needs to think or simply needs time to herself" Nate said "So the beach would be your best bet" he said.

"Thanks" I said in a cold voice wondering what had happened between him and Bella.

I ran towards the beach as fast as I could in my human form and saw that on one of the rocks sat a hunched figure.

I could tell that it was Bella the pain that I felt from being away from my imprint went away.

I ran towards my imprint and saw that she had her head between her legs and was humming slightly to herself so I just stood a few meters away, staring at her

"Stop staring at me Paul, it's kinda creepy" My angel's beautiful muffled voice came.

I decided to sit on the rock next to her and she lifted her head. I saw that her eyes had turned a very striking shade of blue and there were tears pooling in her eyes. She just kept blankly looking at the ocean

"It's okay to cry you know" I whispered

"No it it isn't" she said turning her head towards me "It's showing your weakness" she turned her head back.

I just decided to keep my mouth shut. After a few minutes I smelled tears and looked up to see Bella's face streaked with tears. On impulse I pulled her to me and she clinged on to me for dear life and sobbed. I rocked back and forth shushing her

"I'm a monster Paul" She whispered "That's all I am and that's all that I will ever be" she said "Kim should hate me Paul, I'm dangerous. I could hurt her. I'm nothing but a worthless monster" She said sobbing.

I pulled back and looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes "No Bella your not" I said "Your an angel" I said

"But I killed those guards, I hunted down those guys and I killed them" She shouted "And I enjoyed it"

"Bells, nobody can blame you for that. After what they did to you, if I were in your place I would have done the same" I said, completely meaning it.

"But what about the other people I killed for the gang? What about those?" She said, her beautiful eyes were pained

"Look Bella you said it yourself; those people cause trouble" I said

"But I'm still a monster, a ugly, useless, worthless, un-lovable, dirty, broken and used monster!" She shouted

"That's not true" I whispered "Your an angel, a beautiful, priceless, talented, clean, and pure angel" I whispered

"That's a lie" She whispered

But I continued "And you are lovable Bella" I said looking her straight in the eye

"Paul" She whispered "I'm none of those things. I'm worthless of love, I'm used and dirty" She said "Loving me is a big mistake, for anyone"

"But you are worth of love. You deserve love Bella. You deserve someone that loves you" I said

She laughed "But who Paul? I want to love, but I'm scared. Besides, nobody can love someone like me" she said.

What is this girl; blind? Can't she see I love her?

"I do" I whispered

She looked shocked "Paul don't. I deserve someone bad and dirty like me" she whispered

"Exactly" I whispered back "That's why I'm perfect for you Bells" I whispered leaning in to kiss her but she turned her head away and stood up

I almost gave up there and then but I reminded myself Bella had been hurt before by someone she loved and thought they loved her too.

I pulled her hand slightly, not enough to hurt her but just enough so she'd sit near me. I pulled her in my embrace.

"Give me your heart Bells" I said kissing her cheek

"I'll treasure it like my own" I whispered kissing her other cheek

"Trust me Bella" I said kissing her nose "I'll never break your trust"

"Give me a chance, I'll never let you down" I said kissing her forehead

"Let me love you Bella, I'll treasure you forever" I whispered lowering my lips to hers.

As soon as my lips touched her it was even better than the fourth of July. Fireworks exploded from all around me, my skin started to tingle and my heart started to race. I pressed my lips harder to her, only then noticing that Bella was frozen under my lips.

I quickly pulled back to see tears streaming down Bella's face.

"I'm s..s..sory B..el... I w..a..asn't th..i..nking " (I`m sorry Bella I wasn`t thinking`) I said pulling away but she held on tightly and pulled me to her and I let her. This time she was the one who put her lips to mine and kissed me softly.

When she pulled away she was still crying

"Thank you Paul" She whispered

"For what? " I asked

"For making me realize how much I need you in my life" she whispered kissing my jaw "For making me realize that I am alive and more importantly for loving me" she whispered

"No, Bells I should thank you for trusting me with my heart" I whispered

She looked at me shyly "But how can I resist giving you my heart if I love you" she said quietly, almost as if in she was scared of my response. I realized that she was afraid of whether or whether not I loved her to

"Well then that`s pretty damn awesome, `cause I love you too Bells" I whispered pulling her mouth to mine once again.

This kiss was different that the other one. It wasn't as soft and hesitant, I was fully of raw and passionate need.

Once the kiss was done we just sat there looking at each other

I broke the silence and said "Your so damn hot"

She giggled "Only you Paul could call me damn hot, mean it and not get smacked for it" She said

"Glad to know" I said sitting up and pulling her in my lap and wrapping my legs around hers

I noticed a tattoo. It was on her neck, it was a pair of angel wings. They were broken and tattered. They looked dirty and like they had been through a lot. The wings were a faded blue, red, orange, yellow, green, purple and black. I traced the wings and kissed each.

"That was my first tattoo, Ink did it" Bella whispered

"They`re beautiful" I said "Just like you"

"Hey now, are you just going to make out with me or do you want to know what they mean?" Bella teased

I pretended to think "First you explain then we make out" I said after a while

Bella giggled and started explaining "They wings are for an angel. Ink didn`t tell me what he was doing or else I wouldn`t have let him do an angel, cause I`m anything bu-" She cut herself off seeing my slight glare "Well the colours also mean something. The blue stands for loyalty and confidence. Orange for creativity. Red is for strength and power. Yellow for intellect. Green for softness and knowledge. Purple for ambition, independence and dignity. And of course Black for mystery and elegance" She said

"Wow"I whispered

"I know right, they`re have a very deep meaning" She said

"Well yeah...but I`m also saying wow cause how can you remember all of that ?" I said

Bella giggled and got up "Common you big oaf, the others are probably wondering where we are"

"Big oaf huh?" I said "I`ll show you big oaf" I said quickly picking her up and swinging her around so she was on my back piggy back style.

Bella laughed

"Now am I still a big oaf?" I asked teasingly

"Yep, but never said I didn`t like big oafs" she said

"Fine then. The big oaf and the fucking sexy beauty better get going before there`s a search party for them" I said and started walking

"oh and Paul" Bella said

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
